Robert Blackwood
Robert Blackwood is the son of Tytos, and Mylessa Blackwood making him a member of House Rostwent through his mother, and a member of House Blackwood through his father. Robert Blackwood has six siblings in the form of Bryndan, Lucas, Hoster, Edmund, Alyn, Bethany, and Edmund Blackwood of which his oldest sibling Lucas was extremely headstrong and died after he engaged in a duel with a renowned swordsman from Pontus, his brother and the heir apparent Bryndan is the commander of Raventree the personal center of House Blackwood, his final brother Hoster is as headstrong as her other brother Lucas and for this reason he has been placed in charge of the punishment wing within the house to quench his desires, his sister Alyn is Magi user with whome has become the main advisor to Tytos who believes (incorectly) that her visions are preminitions as opposed to the Magi that it is,his sister Bethany is a studious nobles daughter who spends her days preparing for her future marriage, and his final sibling is Edmund Blackwood of whom is the lord of the block and fighting a silent civil war against his younger brother Bryndan Blackwood for the soul of House Blackwood. Robert Blackwood would be born the seventh child of Lord Tytos Blackwood and thus at the time of his birth he stood fifth in the line of succession to House Blackwood far behind his older male siblings, and thus from the moment he was born the plan for him was for him to start a cadet branch of House Blackwood and take control of a ruined holdfast west of the Block. Growing up Robert Blackwood was very close with his brother Lucas Blackwood and from his brother he became quite devout in the worship of R'hllor of which he squired beneath his brother at a young age with the goal of becoming a Knight of R'hllor. Robert Blackwood would be sent from Raventree at the age of thirteen to the seat of his elder brother Edmund Blackwood as his father feared the influence of Bryndan Blackwood on young Robert, and arriving at the Block he would be welcomed with open arms by his brother Edmund and his family there, which was quite a change from the disasterous state of House Blackwood in Raventree. Coming of age and under the increasing influence of his elder brother Lucas Blackwood it would be Robert Blackwood that travelled to Raventree where he would become the mole of Lucas in the Blackwood capital and through this begin having strong feelings for Bryndan Blackwood's wife Lyndia Greenfield and before long the two were in an affair. History Robert Blackwood would be born the seventh child of Lord Tytos Blackwood and thus at the time of his birth he stood fifth in the line of succession to House Blackwood far behind his older male siblings, and thus from the moment he was born the plan for him was for him to start a cadet branch of House Blackwood and take control of a ruined holdfast west of the Block. Early History Growing up Robert Blackwood was very close with his brother Lucas Blackwood and from his brother he became quite devout in the worship of R'hllor of which he squired beneath his brother at a young age with the goal of becoming a Knight of R'hllor. Departure of Robert Blackwood Robert Blackwood would be sent from Raventree at the age of thirteen to the seat of his elder brother Edmund Blackwood as his father feared the influence of Bryndan Blackwood on young Robert, and arriving at the Block he would be welcomed with open arms by his brother Edmund and his family there, which was quite a change from the disasterous state of House Blackwood in Raventree. Return of Robert Blackwood Coming of age and under the increasing influence of his elder brother Edmund Blackwood it would be Robert Blackwood that travelled to Raventree where he would become the mole of Edmund in the Blackwood capital and through this begin having strong feelings for Bryndan Blackwood's wife Lyndia Greenfield and before long the two were in an affair. Family Members House Blackwood.jpg|Tytos Blackwood - Father|link=Tytos Blackwood House Blackwood.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Mother|link=Mylessa Blackwood Alyn Blackwood.jpg|Alyn Blackwood - Sister|link=Alyn Blackwood Hoster Blackwood.jpg|Hoster Blackwood - Brother|link=Hoster Blackwood Edmund Blackwood.jpg|Edmund Blackwood - Brother|link=Edmund Blackwood Bryndan Blackwood1.jpg|Bryndan Blackwood - Brother|link=Bryndan Blackwood Mylessa Blackwood II.1.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Niece|link=Mylessa Blackwood II. Edmund Blackwood II..jpg|Edmund Blackwood II. - Nephew|link=Edmund Blackwood II. Relationships Category:People Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Human Category:Brann Category:House Blackwood Category:House Rostwent Category:Knight Category:Desciple of R'hllor Category:Knight of R'hllor